When the Landslide Brings You Down
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Shigure didn't come get Tohru from the tent before the land slide.
1. Chapter 1

The rain came down hard pounding against the muddied ground it had been like that for the past few nights. A form laid in the mud she seemed lifeless only her head and her right arm was visible, but covered from the mud slide she didn't know any better about the landscape or what would happen if the treeless hills got a beating from the pouring rain. She had struggled only so far to where she was able to breath before falling unconscious in the rain her tent destroyed from the slide.

Kyou lay huddled beneath a tree as the rain poured down, doing his best to avoid the rain as it poured down all around him. The sounds of the land sliding gathered his attention, the eyes of the bright haired boy shifting towards the sound that rang out through the sky. The rain came down harder the girl was totally soaked now as she laid in silence. Kyou slowly stood up and moved towards the sound, doing his best to stay under the trees. The girl's eyes slowly slid open as she tried looking around her body far too weak for her to move. Kyou's eyes glanced slowly side to side, in an attempt to spot the land slide, finally seeing it in the distance.

Tears slowly slid down the girl's face. "... Mom am I going to die..." She spoke in a whisper knowing no one would bother looking for her.

Kyou slowly walked down the slope of the hill, having spotted something seeming to flap in the wind at the base of the newly formed hill of mud. "Was... something here..?"

Her eyes opened a little more hearing someone's faint voice. As she went to speak she found she was unable. Slowly Kyou walked down the hill of mud, kneeling down a bit to grasp the flapping piece of tent. "Someone was camping..?" His eyes slowly began to look around, "Is anyone here..?" She let out a weak cry as she used her free arm to grab some loose gravel picking of the rocks up she tossed it hoping to catch his attention.

Kyou's eyes slowly jerked around to look at the sound, his eyes falling on the arm that stuck out of the mud. "Ah-" he gasped as he quickly jumped down off the hill, starting to dig with his hands, "Hold on a second." She looked up to him with pleading eyes as more tears flowed down her dirtied cheeks. His hands dug as quickly as he could manage, throwing the dirt aside as he attempted to dig her out. She tried to pull her self out from under the mud digging her fingers into the soaked grass.

"Don't move so much, makes it easier for me to dig you out if you be still!" Kyou's hands continued to pound into the earth and dig it out, driving his fingers as deep in as he could each time by drawing his fingers together and driving them in like knives. The girl nodded as she laid down on the ground laying silently as she listened to him shift the soil off of her.

Eventually the hands of the boy began to brush against her lower back as he'd dig into the mud. "Alright... almost there..." She looked back to him as she let out a low cry feeling his hands touch her bruised back from the mudslide.

Slowly Kyou managed to get her free enough, his hands grasping her shoulders and pulling. "C'mon... almost free, just push with your legs..." She did what he had said pushing as hard as she could against the heavy soil she managed to push herself out.

Kyou's efforts to pull her out had finally succeeded, his foot slipping on some of the moist ground, causing him to fall. She fell forward with him when she lost her balance landing on top of him.

Kyou's eyes fell on the girl as he looked up at her, hands pressing against her shoulders, "You alright?"

She nodded faintly her eyes closing halfway as she pushed herself over onto her side off of him. "... Thank you..." She spoke barely above a whisper as her eyes finally fell closed.

"Don't worry about it... You're just lucky I was in the area..." he said softly as he slowly sat up. She didn't say another word as she fell into a unconscious state the rain slide down her pale cheeks. Kyou glanced over at her, shaking his head a bit as he stood up and grabbed her, laying her over his shoulder before starting to climb out of the small valley that they were in. Her dirtied fingers held tightly to his shirt as he carried her. Once they were out of the valley, Kyou moved beneath a tree and lay the girl under it, sitting down beside her, panting tired. The girl pushed herself close to the boy resting her head on his lap.

Kyou blinked, freezing slightly as he looked down at her, "W-What are you doing..?" She didn't say a word as she slept silently without a second thought to who the stranger was.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt the warm sunlight on her pale cheeks her eyes struggled to open until finally she was able to look up to the boy that saved her earlier that night. Kyou's eyes slowly opened as he looked down at her, the morning sun refreshing to his energy. Her eyes widened as she sat up. "Mom I got to find mom!" She screamed moving to her feet quickly heading for her second home that had been demolished. Kyou blinked as he jumped up, "Mom?" Quickly he ran towards the mound of mud, "I didn't hear anyone else."

She slid down the side of the hill her clothes becoming dirtier as she reached the tent starting to dig franticly. "... She can't say anything..." She whimpered digging searching.

Kyou ran towards her, jumping onto the dirt pile and pulling her away. "You need to rest... I'll find your mother," he said as he started slamming his hands into the ground and digging again. She wouldn't listen to him she was stubborn she continued to dig looking until finally pulling out a shattered picture frame covered with mud. Kyou was still digging even after she'd found the picture frame, his hands slamming into the dirt still.

"... Mom I'm sorry..." She looked down to the picture frame wiping the dirt away with her hand not realizing in the process that her hand started to bleed from the glass.

"It's not over yet, we can still find her," he said as he kept digging deeper still, feeling his hands striking the remains of the flimsy tent.

"... I found her." She spoke sadly looking up to him holding the picture close to her. Her right hand dripping with blood.

"Where!?" His head turned towards her, looking for a hole with a piece of body sticking out but not seeing anything.

She held out the picture frame for him to take. "... This is mom..."

Kyou blinked softly as he looked at the picture frame, his face going from the usual straight look to one of slight frustration. "You had me digging like that for a picture!?"

She flinched hearing him yell. "... I'm sorry... It's all I have left of her..."

Kyo blinked as he saw her flinch, his eyes closing as he pulled his hands from the mud, "I... I'm...s..." She set the frame down beside a tree as she started digging again trying to pull her make shift home out.

"What are you doing now," he asked as he sat back on the pile of dirt and crossed his arms over his knees.

"... Trying to get what's left of my home..." She spoke a soft subtle tone.

"It's no use... that tent is de... Your home?" She nodded lightly as she continued to dig pulling on the yellow tent.

"You... live... here," he asked as he looked over at her in disbelief.

"... Well I guess I use to..." She let out a low sigh her head hung low as she gave up.

"How could you have lived in a tent..?"

"... Well I kind of don't have a home..." She spoke sadly.

"Y-You're... homeless? But... how do you manage to go to school," he asked, seeing the uniform and taking a guess.

"... I had a clock..., but I don't think it made it through..." She stood brushing herself off.

"That's not what I mean... how do you afford the costs..?"

"... I work at night." She leaned over picking her mother's picture up from the ground.

"Don't you have any family..?" His head tilted a bit and he slowly lay back on the mud hill, tired from the digging.

"... My grandpa, but he's remodeling and I didn't want to put a burden on him to think of a place to put me so I told him that I would stay with a friend..."

"I... don't see any friends around here," he said softly.

"... I didn't want to be a burden on them either."

"Don't you think your friends and family would worry about you if they knew you were out here?"

She sat down keeping her head down. "... Yes, but I don't like to cause a burden as long as I'm happy no one asks questions..."

"You can't expect to do this alone," he said softly as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know." She placed her head on her knees. "... I'm sorry I never asked your name after all you've done for me just now I forgot to ask... I'm sorry..."

"It's Kyou, Kyou Sohma," he said softly as he extended his hand towards her.

The girl took it smiling. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"Well... what are you going to do now..?" His eyes looked at the hill of mud that he was sitting on, seeing a small flap of yellow blowing in the wind.

"... I can probably make a place of my own it can't be to hard this time I won't set it up below a hill." She giggled softly standing up. "I can use what's left of the tent for a roof."

"You're determined to live alone aren't you..? I guess I can't say anything though..."

"Did your mother and father die to?" She looked to him sadly.

Kyou turned his head down lightly, "It doesn't matter."

She frowned. "... I know it's none of my business so I won't ask anymore, but if you want to tell me when you're ready you can."

"You need somewhere to stay right now..." he said softly as he looked around.

"I told you I was going to rebuild my tent into something better."

"You're not going to be able to do that anytime soon... the worst of it isn't over yet..."

Her head sunk down. "... I have no where to go then."

"Come with me..." he said softly as he stood up and held his hand out to her a bit. "I... have family near here..."

Tohru took his hand following him. "... Kyou?" She spoke softly looking up to him as she walked with him.

"Yea," he asked as he looked back at her, "what is it?"

"... Do you think your family would let me take a bath?" She blushed slightly at the question.

"I... don't see why not," he said, blinking a bit.

She nodded lightly as she stepped walking beside him she was so dirty from the mudslide her hair was so caked on now.


End file.
